


Tactical Advantage

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [23]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games are more fun when you make up your own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: bondage (held down). Set when they're 27-ish.

Nick heard a distant shout but it wasn't either of them, was one of the other soldiers who was actually playing the stupid survival game.  He and Olive and Peter played their own game and had moved out of the training area almost immediately, melting into the dense underbrush like wildcats.  He'd taken off at a lope, covering distance quickly before slowing and taking care to hide his tracks.  He'd headed west, remembering a stream on the map they'd studied the night before and had been moving for nearly an hour.  He hadn't seen the slightest sign of either of them and given how long it had been it was likely that they'd found each other and had either teamed up or one of them was out of the game.

He crouched at the base of a tree, making his profile as small as possible.  He was still, breathing slowly, silently, listening for anything he could use to pinpoint how close they were.  Reaching out with his mind was out of the question; it was a two-way street, their connection, and he wasn't ready to give up his location.  Later, maybe, if he could lure one of them into a trap.  Not yet.

He pushed himself to his feet, stretched a little.  He edged his way through the trees, abandoning the cover of the underbrush in favor of making better time through an area that had been cleared by fire.  The trunks of the trees were still sooty and the ash made his footsteps silent.  There was a outcrop of rock ahead, defensible at the base and high enough that he could get a good vantage from the top.  He rounded a rock the size of a house and Olive was leaning against it, deceptively causal.

He yelped in surprise and turned to run.  He was faster than her over distance, could loose her in the trees until he could circle back on her, but she was quicker to react.  She kicked his legs out from under him, followed him to the ground.  The fall knocked the wind from his lungs and she dropped her weight onto his back, twisting one arm behind him.

"Caught you."  Irritatingly smug.  She leaned close and he could feel her breath on the back of his neck.  She was closed off, but he caught jittery bursts of emotion from where her fingers wrapped around his wrist, chaotic as always, hard to pin down.  There was excitement ramped up by adrenaline, pride at having caught him, lust curling between the two.  He eased his mind open slightly, echoed the lust and she shifted on his back, drew in a harsh breath.

"Com'on, Olive.  Let me up.  We can find Peter together."

Footsteps crunched across the little clearing.  Peter crouched down next to his face and ruffed his fingers through his hair.  "Too late for that, Nicky."  Nick growled at Peter, tried to throw Olive off his back and she twisted his arm up until he stilled.  Peter leaned towards Olive, pulled her face to his.  He couldn't see them, could hear the slick wet sound of them kissing over him, could hear Peter murmur, "Nicely done," into her mouth.

Peter drew back, moved towards his legs.  They flipped him over and Peter straddled his thighs while Olive placed his hands near the top of his head, pinned his wrists there with her knees.  They were still keeping their thoughts to themselves but Peter's shit-eating grin wasn't hard to interpret.  Olive started laughing, brushed her fingertips over his cheek.  "Poor Nick."

He tensed, testing their hold on him and Peter grinned even wider.  Peter leaned over him, brought his mouth down rough against his, hot and slick.  Their link blazed open and it took moment for him to sort out the clash of sensation, the rush of emotion.  Peter's tongue pushed into his mouth and Olive moaned over him.  Peter pulled back, the kiss all too brief and flicked his eyes up to Olive.  "Hold him still."

Nick tipped his head back as much as he could, looked up at Olive.  She was grinning at him, cheeks flushed pink.  She bent over him, brushing her lips over his, licking at his mouth, his chin.  She caught his upper lip between her teeth, distracting him from Peter yanking his hiking boots off.  He thought about kicking Peter away while he had the chance and Olive bit his lip, made him yelp against her mouth.

Peter looked up at the sound, chuckled.  His hands were working Nick's fly open, tugging his pants down his legs, over his feet.  He was pressing his thighs under Nick's as soon as the pants were out of the way, one hand curling around Nick's cock, the other pulling a tube of lube from his pocket.

Nick laughed.  "Nice to see you're prepared for a survival situation."

"Like you don't have some on you."  Peter stuck his tongue out at Nick, opened his fly.  "'Livia probably has some, too."

"Nah.  Knew you two had it covered."  Her eyes went heavy-lidded and dark as she watched Peter slicking his dick with lube.  He slowed the motion of his hand, dragging his fingers over the flushed skin, watching her.  Nick felt her slipping into their connection, nuzzling her way into his mind.

Peter pushed his legs up, Olive reached forward and hooked her hands under his knees, and Peter was pushing into him, one long steady drive.  He whined, Olive whined with him, the sound rising to a harsh gasp as Peter drew back, thrust into him.  Peter kept his movement slow, braced one hand near Nick's face, held the other around his thigh.  Nick squirmed, tried to pull his hands out from under Olive's knees, tried to shift to get any sort of friction on his dick at all.  Peter rocked into him harder, smug grin finally sliding from his face as his mouth went slack with pleasure.  Olive's hands clenched, nails digging into the skin under his knees.  Peter was close, he could feel it, buzzing on the edge of their link.

Her voice was barely a whisper.  "Peter.  Touch him.  Please, come on, now… please."

Peter's rhythm stuttered for a moment when he shifted, moving his hand from the back of Nick's thigh to fist around his cock.  He barely had to move, just a few short jerks and Nick was coming into his hand, and Olive was shuddering  over him, and Peter was clenching his teeth and spilling into him.  They went limp against each other, Peter resting his head on Nick's shoulder, Olive dropping Nick's legs to brace her hands on Peter's back.  Peter licked Nick's neck, kissed him, murmured happily.

"Mmmm…"  Nick shifted a little.  "Uh, could you guys let me up now?  There's a rock digging into my ass."

Peter rolled off of him and Olive flopped backwards, freeing his hands.  He stood and looked around for his pants.

"You, uh… got some leaves…"  Olive stood, too, brushed his ass off before slapping him.  She danced out of reach before he could grab her.  She nudged Peter with her foot.  "You okay down there?"

"I think I'll live."  He tucked himself back in his pants, smiled up at her.

"Oh, good."  She offered him and hand up, kissed him when he stumbled into her.

"So now what?  We could still probably beat the other teams."  Nick was zipping up his fly, looking around for his shoes.

Olive rolled her eyes.  "Bor-ring."

"Lucky for us, my dear companions and comrades, I know that we are mere miles from a diner on route 35.  I understand that they have excellent pie."

"MMmmm, pie," Nick and Olive said as one.

Peter grinned at them.  "Indeed."


End file.
